A Tale of Two Cows
A Tale of Two Cows is the 6th episode of Season 4 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 72nd episode overall. It was uploaded on June 28, 2019. Summary Cow's little brother, Calf, is coming over to stay with him, and Baby Lamb gets to meet him. He shows his little bro to his friends all over Capitol City, but eventually Calfy's desire to watch YouTube Kids Cartoons sparks a traumatic experience from Cow's past. Plot The episode begins with Baby Lamb peacefully taking a nap until Cow sneaks up on him and wakes him up, catching Baby Lamb by surprise. Cow has some exciting news to tell him: his baby brother, Calf, is coming to Capitol City to stay with him after spending some time with his uncle. Baby Lamb is surprised to hear Cow has a sibling, since he knew Cow for a long time but never knew of his brother, so Cow explains he was born around 3 years ago and also says the Neighborhood Trolley is going to drop off his brother at Town Square. They hear the Trolley arriving, so the two head off to Town Square. Cow excited hugs his brother, until he realizes he's hugging a Mickey Mouse statue. Cow then sees his ACTUAL brother, Calf, right in front of him and, nearly crying, is so happy to see him. Baby Lamb admires how similar the two look but wonders why Calfy has a moon with him so Cow explains their dad made history by jumping over the moon so it's Calf's good luck charm. After that, Cow decides to show Calf all over Capitol City, and so the three head off as Cow accidentally knocks the roof off of 742 Evergreen Terrace. Meanwhile, Ricky Bowers is doing a fake news report with Donny Dolphin recording. Baby Lamb, Cow, and Calf show up and are curious what Ricky's doing, so Ricky explains that he's trying to provide newsworthy content in hopes that CNN will hire him. Donny's skeptical about the idea, however, because that would mean he would have to lie to be newsworthy. Cow changes the subject and introduces them to Calf. Ricky and Donny are adored by him and they introduce themselves to him. Calfy giggles and then Ricky and Donny immediately argue over who made him Giggle. Baby Lamb stops the argument and considers Calfy the cutest one of all, while Cow teases Baby Lamb about his own cuteness. Later that day, Baby Lamb and Cow bring Calfy to their home as Cow introduces Calfy to their TV. Cow asks what he wants to watch, but they can't understand what Calfy is saying so Cow lets him draw what he wants to watch. Calfy got done drawing, but Baby Lamb can't make out the scribbles until Cow says that Calfy wants to watch YouTube Kids Cartoons. But Cow suddenly is shocked at the mention of that, and asks Baby Lamb to come with him for a second. Baby Lamb wants to know what this is about, so Cow explains to Baby Lamb how Calfy has two ears while he has only one. Baby Lamb never realizes Cow's one ear, so Cow explains to him how it happened. A long time ago, when Cow was his brother's age, he was sitting down by himself watching YouTube Kids Cartoons, and saw one where a kid cut off Mickey Mouse's ear. Then some kid Cow used to know snuck up to him, took out a pair of scissors, and cut off Cow's ear! Cow was forever traumatized and can't get over it, so that's why he doesn't want Calf watching those kinds of cartoons because they are not for kids whatsoever. He calls Calfy and tells him that while he knows Calf wants to watch YouTube Kids Cartoons, he can't. Calfy begins to cry, but Cow explains to him how scary and disturbing those cartoons can be and how they can give children nightmares and influence kids to hurt one another. Cow wants Calf to be safe, and Calf understands as the two brothers share a hug. Baby Lamb, touched, compliments Cow's compassion and understanding. So Cow asks Calfy what he REALLY wants to watch, and Calf tells Cow he wants to watch Mickey Mouse. In the end, the three enjoy watching a Mickey Mouse cartoons, as Baby Lamb is happy how the cartoon is safe for children AND adults to watch. Hours later, Calfy is feeling sleepy, so Cow decides to put him to bed. With the help of Baby Lamb, the two sing a lullaby to help Calfy fall asleep. Meanwhile, Hal, Ricky, and Donny watch Etika as he explains how memes can hurt and do damage to one's mental health. Ricky says how much he misses Etika and Hal concurs as the episode ends. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Calf McMoo (debut) *Neighborhood Trolley *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *The Count Von Count *Hal Songs *"Good Night, Sleep Tight" Trivia *Ricky returns wearing his false mustache to deliver a news report for the first time since Season 1's "Election Day". *The episode's title is a reference to the novel by Charles Dickens, "A Tale of Two Cities" *This episode reveals that Cow has a 3-year-old brother named Calf. **This episode also reveals that his father is the Hey Diddle Diddle cow who jumped over the moon. **Interestingly enough, the Baby Lamb Creations YouTube channel is 3 years old at the time this episode was produced. *A rendition of the theme song to "The Boondocks" (composed by Simon A) plays in the background when Cow revealed his brother's name. *The episode's ending was dedicated to famous YouTuber Desmond "Etika" Amofah, who passed away over a week before this episode debuted. *CREATOR'S NOTE: According to show creator Simon A., this is the last episode made before production on Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie starts. *Instrumental covers of "Speedy Delivery", "Mongona Yelen Diu", "Please Don't Think It's Funny", and the Cloud Queen song from Reader Rabbit: Capers on Cloud Nine play in the background. *This is the first episode to acknowledge Cow having only one ear and the reason for his deformity. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes